


大英雄会在传说中的吃人温泉里do i吗？

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 温泉虽好，泡多了也上火。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 39





	大英雄会在传说中的吃人温泉里do i吗？

原本因为受到光之以太的影响，诺弗兰特自从光之泛滥开始，就再也没有过冬天了，然而今年不同往年，一位异世界的冒险者的到来终结了这永无止境的光明，诺弗兰特也迎来了百年来首次的气候变化，虽然引起了许多不便，不过怎么想都比无限的光明要强得多，又加上有水晶公的指导，诺弗兰特人的生活在漫天的小雪里蒸蒸日上，充满了奔头。

在他自己的世界被称为光之战士的冒险者又一次回到了水晶都，大包小裹得活像刚搬家回来似的，刚从观星之间的水晶镜钻出来，光之战士就从包裹里抽出一条红白相间的绣金长袍往水晶公身上比，然后又蹲下翻了半天，陆续翻出了帽子、装饰用的雪人，一篮子裱花喜庆的甜甜圈，甚至还有一颗室内尺寸、装饰好的杉树，另外还有一些包好的盒子，是塔塔露和可露儿委托光之战士带给贤人古·拉哈·提亚的礼物。

光之战士热情地把这一大堆东西一股脑塞给了水晶公，他说，原初世界现在正好在过星芒节，我就顺便给你们带回来点来自原初世界的新年祝福，这次我还在米凯特露天剧场指挥了合唱团呢，有机会咱们和拂晓也可以在这里搞个一样的你看咋样？

那水晶公这个世界第一光之战士厨怎么可能说一个不字呢，这劈头盖脸的一堆礼物直接就给稳重的百岁老猫砸懵了，强忍着才没掉下眼泪来，别说是让他和拂晓一起上台唱歌，要是大英雄想指挥，让他开着伊甸在诺弗兰特上空搞巡回演唱会他都愿意。但是光之战士大概也就是随口这么一说，并未当真，挥挥手扔下一句星芒节和新年都快乐我去给拂晓他们送礼物去就溜得不见人影。

光之战士最先去了上路客店，刚好于里昂热和桑克瑞德带着琳也在这里休整，正好省了又跑一趟空无大地，敏菲利亚的养母芙·拉敏听说了琳的事情，特意也给小小的光之巫女准备了礼物，收到礼物的琳高兴又羞涩，差点话都不会说了。既喜欢热闹又喜欢光之战士的阿莉塞也是高兴极了，硬是拉着光之战士吃了一顿夸张到让他回忆起鼹灵集市初次交易的惨痛经历的“星芒大餐”才放他走，以至于光之战士在蛇行枝落地以后听见鲁纳尔问他晚餐要吃点什么就像只受惊的虾蛄一样后退着连连摇头，好悬丢下礼物就逃走。第二天光之战士才去了游末邦，珂露西亚岛气候湿润，入了冬倒不是很冷，只是房子多是木质结构，屋里总是凉凉的很不舒适，不过阿尔菲诺的肉身毕竟不在这里，本来不那么结实的人居然也没感冒生病。从光之战士那收到埃斯蒂尼安托人捎来的保暖内衣后，一直视埃斯蒂尼安为大哥的阿尔菲诺马上就跑回房间换上，就差直接穿着内衣跑出来问好不好看了。光之战士倒是因为屋子里怎么也散不掉的寒意打了好几个喷嚏，阿尔菲诺为了帮游末邦重建新秩序，已经成了个珂露西亚岛万事通，见光之战士受了凉，就推荐光之战士去问问居住在格鲁格火山附近的矮人，据说那一带的洞穴里有未开发的硫磺温泉，应该正适合祛寒养生。

听阿尔菲诺一番形容，光之战士也很是心动，挥别了阿尔菲诺，他骑上阿马罗飞往格鲁格火山。

他的心里也有些自己的小算盘。最早他还只是个没什么名气的冒险者的时候，在艾欧泽亚东奔西走的间隙里，常常会去石绿湖营地疗养休息，后来成了拂晓甚至整个艾欧泽亚的英雄，有机会去远东之国的黄金港，更是流连望海泉多次。回到原初世界时，光之战士本着新年摸鱼摸一年、一年摸鱼年年摸的名言警句，试图叫上他的无影老宝贝儿放下合并世界的宏图大业享受生活，一起去望海楼住几天再亲亲热热地泡泡温泉，可那位骄矜又别扭的古代人拒绝得十分干脆，任光之战士在通讯珠里死缠烂打硬是面都不肯露一个，估计也是和光之战士相处久了，知道这位大英雄仗着他嘴硬心软脸皮日益见长，一旦他出现在光之战士面前，这人硬拖也能把自己拖下水，才干脆不出现省得麻烦。后来光之战士自己反思，觉得可能是因为石绿湖也好望海泉也罢都是开发好的公共浴场，游客众多，像哈迪斯这种长年不以真面目示人、换了真容就非得要带上面具才出门的古代人，只有自己也就算了，让他脱了衣服在公共场所和陌生人坦诚相见恐怕比杀了他还要命。

本来因为有这一层缘故，光之战士差点就打消了和哈迪斯一起泡温泉的念头，多亏阿尔菲诺提起了格鲁格火山周围洞穴里的天然温泉，回到原初世界忙于星芒节许多日没和对象见面的光之战士心思又活络了起来，摩拳擦掌地打算先探探路，还暗暗下定决心如果自己觉得好，打晕了用扛的也要把那个不会享受生活的老无影扛来。

光之战士并没有去询问附近的矮人，他有信心，凭借他丰富的采矿经验找几个温泉不跟玩似的？骑着阿马罗在空中盘旋了一会儿，很快他就在山脚附近的洞窟中发现了几个隐隐透出热意和水汽的，他挑中了一个洞口宽敞平滑的洞窟，夹着阿马罗的肚子让它降落到地上，一跃而下后又从背包里翻出水果野菜之类的阿马罗饵料。光之战士摸摸阿马罗手感极好的背毛，灰绿色的兽回应似的发出了一声愉快的鸣叫，顺从地半卧在地上，等光之战士走进了洞窟，阿马罗突然站起来从屁股底下蹬出一块写着“魔物危险、请勿擅入”几个红字的木牌，它歪头看了看，未开慧的生物自然是不解其意，马上又趴回地上开始边吃食边等待主人归来了。

话说到另一边，同样身处第一世界的、头衔为爱梅特赛尔克的哈迪斯也因为留在光之战士身上的以太信标突然失效，出发去寻找这位天南海北到处乱跑的大英雄了。

虽然他从不肯说什么，但这位活了上万年的无影远比他表现出来的要在乎这个名义上是炮友的人类英雄，在俩人刚有了亲密关系的时候他就在大英雄的身体里注入了微量以太打上了这个信标，以他的技术，这个信标本来运转个十年八年怕是也没什么问题，可偏偏在刚才，它就是唐突失效了。

本来他正试图用不流血的非暴力手段使因在人民辩论馆学会了不少新词而化身超烦复读机的、来自光之战士的小小创造物学会保持安静，可好巧不巧，在感应到以太信标失效的同时，这小东西也突然语言能力掉线一般闭上了嘴。

无影绝不承认他在一瞬间产生了创造这小惹祸精的那家伙可别是突然死了吧的念头，更绝不是因为这个才把小东西随便塞给了哪个幻影市民照顾就跑来珂露西亚岛来寻找光之战士的。

好在，光之战士在诺弗兰特有名得不同寻常，哪怕是游末邦门口最不起眼的小兵也认识这个外表平凡无奇、战斗力惊天动地的人类，这才使得爱梅特赛尔克免于面对光之战士的同伴那些过分好奇的眼神就得到了他需要的情报。于是他又前往格鲁格火山，无影的速度，瞬间移动，一秒也没有耽误。

哈迪斯虽然在地质学或者矿物学上没有太多造诣，但对于以太学登峰造极的大魔导士来说，寻找温泉根本不需要用到地质学和矿物学，只要顺着地脉的能量去寻找，很容易就能找到有温泉存在的洞穴——其中那个门口趴着个拴着缰绳的阿马罗的，很明显就是他要找的那个。

洞穴里异常的暗，散发出明显的硫磺味，地面与石壁都很光滑，闪烁着虹彩的表面仿佛被什么腐蚀性的东西蠕行过似的，残留着一些滑溜溜的粘液，缺乏光线的角落里还能看到许多金属、布料、甚至是骨骼的碎片，更加重了空气中微妙的不安气氛。向深处走上一段距离后隐隐可以看到前方有光照亮的区域，虽然有些微流水的声音，却还是安静得有些渗人，据哈迪斯所知，行为举止大大咧咧的光之战士可不是什么安静人儿，如果他确实在这洞里，怎么一声也不出？

难不成真是出什么意外了？

他这样想着，步入了一个天然的是石室。

石室相当的宽敞，热水从石壁的缝隙中汩汩流出，温热的空气盘踞在石室内，蒸腾得到处都是水雾，墙壁上新凿上去的洞里松松地挂着一个火把，稍微照亮了地上的温泉池，一个湿哒哒的棕色脑袋伏在地上，大半个身子都泡在水里一动也不动。

那个灵魂的颜色哈迪斯无论如何也不会认错，他不由得加紧了两步，几乎是冲到池边拖出了那具身体，也不在乎袍子是不是会被弄湿。他不得不承认他确实有种不好的感觉，因为地上甚至有一小滩还没干的血……哈迪斯想起很多人，想起假装人类时战场上仅有一面之缘的战友，也想起身为索鲁斯时随随便便就死于疾病的长子——他闭眼定了定神，不过这家伙是人类的大英雄、海德林的战士不是吗？他甚至还打败过自己，应该比那些柔弱到不值一提的生命更强韧才对。

虽然脸上沾了血迹，光之战士的呼吸倒还算平稳，他全身赤裸着，一丝不挂，麦色的皮肤底下透出热气腾腾的粉红色，整个人软软地瘫在哈迪斯的怀里也不动弹，哈迪斯拍了拍他的脸，叫了他好几声都没有反应，就在哈迪斯犹豫着是不是该电击他一下的时候，光之战士可算是皱了皱眉，慢慢醒转过来，他迷迷糊糊地盯着哈迪斯看了好一会儿，还迷茫地吸了吸鼻子。

突然，他弹簧似的跳了起来抹了一把脸，裸足踩在湿滑的地上又差点滑倒，狼狈地抓住哈迪斯的袖子才稳住脚跟。幸亏无影的造物非常结实，否则八成要被这位连蛮神也能轻易讨伐的大冒险者扯下一块布来。哈迪斯本想一掌刮在这个冒着傻气的后脑勺上，又不想一不小心把用惯了的炮友给打死了，只好捏着那个气死人的下巴一边抹掉那些血迹一边一字一顿地问他怎么搞成这样，他咬着牙吐出每一个词，恨不得是在咬碎眼前的这个傻货吃进肚子里。

光之战士难得有些赧然，被打湿的头发贴在他泡得软乎乎光溜溜的脸颊上，他一双碧蓝的眼睛眨巴两下，自己也抹了抹鼻子底下的血迹，嘴角一咧露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，说，还能咋搞的，温泉水热泡时间长流鼻血了呗！我可好不容易才找到温度这么舒服的温泉，虽然住了一只超——大的粘液怪，不过没关系，已经被我打死了。

说着，他指向角落里堆成小山的黄绿色凝胶碎片，又补充说，我发现那玩意不是会吃盔甲布料什么的嘛，就拿它的尸体当洗澡海绵用，没想到真的有奇效！你看我洗得超干净的诶！连脚跟死皮都没了、苍蝇都得脚底打滑我自己都忍不住多摸几下！不过好像也把体毛也吃掉了，感觉滑溜溜的有点奇怪，你不介意的话要不要也试试？

哈迪斯一句古代人粗口梗在喉咙里吐不出来咽不下去，他现在非常后悔跑这一趟，更后悔居然真的有那么一瞬间有点紧张，最后悔的是还把这个流着鼻血睡着在温泉里的憨货叫醒了，多亏这家伙没注意到自己有那么一丁点儿担心，不然尾巴都能翘到天上去。

光之战士则在为了哈迪斯自己送上门来而喜上眉梢，滔滔不绝地介绍起温泉疗养的好处，像条兴奋的猎犬般转来转去，结果一个不稳扯着哈迪斯扑通一声摔进了水里。他并不觉得哈迪斯会因此生气，在水里从容地翻个跟头站了起来，抖了抖湿透的头发，说反正都弄湿了，干脆脱了衣服放心泡澡吧，这绝对没有别人，怎么放松都可以，要不要我给你擦背？啊、对了，这池子真挺大的，在这里裸体游泳都行，爽得很！

终于，哈迪斯发出一声忍无可忍的叹息，挥开吸了水变得沉重的衣料，一把将光之战士勒在怀里，狠狠地在他的耳朵上咬了一口，光之战士发出一声吃痛的闷哼，随即安静了下来，放任哈迪斯的嘴里尝到了血腥味也不挣扎。哈迪斯松开牙齿，又舔舐着伤口流出来的血液，海德林的使徒血液中饱含光之加护的力量，扎在舌尖上带来轻微的刺痛，良久，终于还是挤出了一句我怎么就没能杀了你呢，还是把你弄死了能让我省点心。

光之战士根本不把耳垂上这点小伤口当回事，他自信地把胸一挺，说你倒是想，可你打不过我啊！

哈迪斯已经过了什么都要一争长短的年纪，对大英雄的此番发言只好无言以对。

没有谁能违逆大英雄光之战士的执念，哪怕是最古老的魔导士也不能，何况湿透的袍子贴在身上的感觉确实很糟糕，哈迪斯只好动动手指消失了自己的衣服。那个缺了根神经的大英雄仍被搂在怀里，肌肤相亲，温泉浸润的皮肤难得的柔软光滑，倒不像是往日那个满身是伤皮糙肉厚的惹事精。他脸上可疑地潮红着，一动也不动，哈迪斯的手抚上他的背时，他甚至在微微地颤抖。

仿佛是横下心的一闭眼，光之战士突然开口打破了这一时的宁静，他说你先撒手呗，我好像洗太过头了皮肤有点敏感，再这样搂着真的要勃起了。哈迪斯不以为意地挑挑眉毛，说你生拉硬拽我来泡温泉居然不是为了这个？光之战士大声反驳说当然不是了你看我像是那种精虫上脑色令智昏的人吗。哈迪斯回忆了一下过往的每一次亲密接触，然后斩钉截铁地回答说你是。

光之战士显得十分泄气，试图用挣脱哈迪斯来证明自己从不是那种靠下半身思考的家伙，他像一条被突然扔进热水的黄鳝一样扭动翻滚，池水溅得到处都是，但他越是这样抗拒，哈迪斯越觉得有趣，不想轻易放过他。

光之战士几乎用上了所有近战格斗技巧，但在这种赤身裸体的时候，无影总有一万种办法将他把玩在手里，搓扁揉圆。尤其他的皮肤因为过度清洁变得非常敏感，手指的每一次按压和抚触都变得异常刺激，像无数条柔韧有力的舌头直接带着阴险的情欲舔舐在他的神经上，对着他的理智蓄意纵火。再活泼的黄鳝被这样持续加热也难免被煮成鲜美的汤，面对如此攻势，缴械投降只是时间问题，光之战士软着腰被按在池边，想爬出去却不能，刚被拧过好几下、甚至肿胀起来的乳尖蹭在池壁上刺痛连连，臀缝上方抵着那根不属于他的男性器官，理直气壮地摩擦着他最隐秘的部位。就算是这样狼狈，他还不忘嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说你干啥啊好难伺候我主动你嫌我技术不行我反抗你倒来劲了，不知道几万岁人了咋还有叛逆期？

光之战士飞快地叹了口气，在心里开导自己说算了，既然已经泡在水里了也算达成目的了吧，谁又能说在温泉里做爱不是一种放松呢！如果他来年能只想着和我做爱不惦记合并世界，既是放他自己一马，也算是我为全世界的生命作出贡献了。只要不是非得合并世界这种原则问题，别的事自己一个大老爷们儿有啥不能顺着对象的！

他抓起哈迪斯的手轻轻咬了一下，又是那个豁达的光之战士。

但哈迪斯还是那个不怎么豁达的哈迪斯，突然被咬了一下手，他自然是当场就咬了回去——在光之战士的后颈上，鼻尖柔情蜜意地磨蹭着碎发，牙齿却毫不留情。光之战士身上战斗留下的沟壑纵横，但后颈这种关乎性命的位置还是被保护得很好，光洁而完整，齿间稍稍发力，就能留下鲜红的印痕，与泛起艳色的耳根和脸颊交相辉映，被逐渐粗重的喘息声烘出情欲的香味，即使是标榜理性的哈迪斯也并不反感这些。许久，大概是被咬痛了，光之战士从哈迪斯的嘴里挣开，扭过头来，恰巧在墙洞里的火把滑脱，坠落的火光流星似的把他的蓝眼睛映得闪闪发亮。一声脆响，火把熄灭了，洞穴里只剩下一点点水晶发出的微光。

谁也没有去管那火把，光之战士趁着瞬间的黑暗拧过了身，却还是被一把压在了水里，好在他得到过甲人族的祝福，在水里也可以给自由呼吸，不然单是这个亲吻就足够把他淹死。他想从水里站起身，但是光滑的池壁毫无着力之处，吻着他的那个人追逐着他的唇舌，双腿略微施力，把他带向了池水深处。这下他除了对方什么也抓握不到了，只能紧紧地搂着对方，任由对方的器官滑进体内，这个过程因为他刚失去了他的体毛而变得比平时火辣得多，他能极其清晰地感受到圆润饱满的前端从会阴滑向穴口，把那里的软肉定撑开，攻入深处，在铺天盖地的热意里，他被捏住腰胯往里冲击，顶撞或碾磨在每一个让他发疯的敏感点上，他所有按捺不住的呻吟，在水底都变成了震耳欲聋的轰鸣噪音。这让他突然觉得自己和哈迪斯仿佛是末日深海中最孤独的两头鲸，在即将沸腾的海洋之中抛却了一切紧紧纠缠在一起。

他不禁在水下挣开了眼，眼前当然是一片漆黑，可是他能感受到，那双眼睛盯着他，带着某种通常被隐匿起来的情感刺进他的脑子，把他的灵魂从狂跳不已的心脏中、从奔涌在全身的血液里狠狠勾出来，又无比轻柔地在上面留下一个只属于那个人的印记。

腿盘上哈迪斯的腰，光之战士能感觉到那具总是凉凉的肉体也变得火热紧绷，他已经没法思考太多了，只是反复地亲吻哈迪斯，无暇顾及因富含矿物而酸涩的池水流进他的嘴。他看到闪烁的光和影子，听见嘈杂的脚步声和争执声，但他想不出这意味着什么。

这一刻，他只是和哈迪斯纠缠着，在这爱和欲的池里不断沉下去。

等光之战士想从池子里爬出来的时候，腿已经有点软了，在一点力也借不上的热水池里高潮了两次——也许是三次还是四次？他就算是个矮人银打的青磷水动力人儿也得照样发虚，没直接昏在池子里都算他最近体能大有进步。他是人也酥了魂也跑了，迷迷糊糊地被哈迪斯摆弄了一通就睡着了，醒来一看，嚯，游末邦客房里金碧辉煌的天花板，都不知道自己是怎么神不知鬼不觉就跑回来的。

哈迪斯显然不在这里，光之战士摸出通讯珠，还没来得及打给对象，就发现阿尔菲诺已经给他打了八百个，吓得光之战士赶紧出门找小画家问情况，这么紧急夺命连环call是水晶都爆炸了还是格鲁格火山喷发了？莫不是我这一觉睡到世界末日了？一出门，倒是把热锅上蚂蚁似的阿尔菲诺吓了一跳。

阿尔菲诺差点扑过来拥抱光之战士，他一脸惊喜说冒险者你没事啊！太好了！

光之战士挠挠头说我能有啥事现在全诺弗兰特最能打的就是我，我要都能有事诺弗兰特还有好吗。

阿尔菲诺说就是啊，图姆拉村的人跑来说你进了有魔物栖息的洞窟之后就一直没出来，还派了俩人进入找你呢，结果就给我牵了你的阿马罗回来，又说找不到你人只能听见洞穴里一直有哭声什么的，我又打不通你通讯珠，可吓死……怎么了冒险者，你发烧了吗？

意识到自己怕是被图尔家矮人看了春宫现场的光之战士捂着烧红的脸半天说不出话。

他不清醒，没道理那老无影也不清醒啊？这下可好了，万一矮人里有个八卦点的猜出点什么，以后他可怎么在图姆拉村混，大英雄的脸往哪搁。

但此时此刻，面对阿尔菲诺锲而不舍的追问，光之战士只能艰难地说，没有，别问了，我就是温泉泡太多，上火，对，真上火。

可实在是太上火了！


End file.
